


SkateMate.Com

by QuagmireMarch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch
Summary: Phichit meets someone on a dating app. He drags Yuri on a road trip to meet him.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Very Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: YOI Grand Prix Week





	SkateMate.Com

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Day 1 of Grand Prix Week. It can be read as complete as is, but eventually a smutty chapter 2 is expected and all warnings and such will change then. Have fun!

Phichit didn’t rent a car, bribe his roommate, Yuri, to drive it all the way from Detroit to Milwaulkee, blow off his training regime, and through most of his savings, just to meet the guy he’d been chatting with on SkateMate.com for the last two months. He also did it so he could watch Christophe Giacometti shake his ass on the ice in person. And get pics. So, Many. Pics.

Needless to say, Yuri remained unimpressed. But then, if the universe contained one fundimental truth, that truth rested in the fact that Yuri Katsuki, adorable, sweet, shy, little cinnamon roll that he was, had no idea how to chill the hell out. Hence, Phichit took it as his personal mission to teach his sweet boy how to relax, have fun, live life.

It usually worked better with the liberal application of alcohol, but sadly, Phichit couldn’t drive in America. He’d fix that once they got to Skate America. Not enough to cause Yuri problems, of course. Just one or two drinks to take the edge off his anxiety. But for now, he was stuck listening to Yuri be responsible.

“I just think, Peach,” the Japanese boy was saying for the third time, “this is, you know, a lot. Meeting a stranger is risky, but you’re doing it in a place you don’t even know.”

“Which is why you, bestest bestie that ever bestied, are here with me! See, nothing to worry about.”

“Yes,” Yuri said, voice dry as a desert. “because nothing scares of Internet predators like flailing panic attacks followed by fainting. I am the best bodyguard ever.”

Phichit snorted. “See, this is why I love you. But, seriously, meeting in a public place, in broad daylight. It’ll be fine. And when it is you can finally download that app and meet _your_ prince charming. They we’ll double date, introduce all our pet babies, and live happily ever after.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Yuri glanced over at him before carefully signalling for their exit. “What do you even know about this guy?”

“Well, he’s obviously into skating, he’s got a cat that once shared it’s food bowl with a mouse so the hamsters will be safe, and he’s really, really good at dirty talk.”  
  
Yuri took a deep breath. “Age? Name?”

“Oh, um, mid-twenties and, um” Phichit winced, knowing this wasn’t going to help his case, “GoldMedalAss69.”

“Oh, Peach.” Yuri sounded so defeated that Phichit kind of wanted to cuddle him under a blanket and give him a hug. Yuri had that effect on people. It was great for getting free stuff. Best roommate ever.

“It’ll be _fine_ , Yuri. Now, turn here. I think that’s our hotel.”

#

Three hours, five outfits, and a hundred selfies later, Phichit looked damn good in black jeans and a snug red button down with gold embroidery. Yuri wore track pants and a hoodie, and he mostly looked like he needed coffee and a nap. Which was good because Phichit had a plan, and it did not include Yuri’s stealth hotness getting in his way. How the boy went from ‘Please love me, I am helpless and adorable’ to ‘Why yes, I can make you call me Daddy, why do you ask’ just by slicking his hair back and losing his glasses was one of the great mysteries of all time. Also, Phichit’s absolute favorite party trick.   
  
But, not helpful today. With one last application of lip gloss, and a selfie for luck, Phichit grabbed the red rose his date (who would have a white one) would use to identify him, took his reluctant chaperone by the hand, and headed for his destiny.

#

The agreed upon coffee shop was...cute. Decorated like a candy house put out in a dark forest by a hungry witch, aggressively pastel, and...okay, it scared the fuck out of Phichit, and he suddenly wondered if Yuri had been onto something with his paranoia.

But, he went inside anyway.

The seats were shaped like cupcakes. At least they were comfortable. The fact that somehow Phichit had ended up scheduling a hook-up meeting at a place with a ball pit and almost exclusively catering to exhausted soccer moms and their hyper children, well, at least Yuri was laughing now instead of scowling.

“Shut up,” Phichit muttered, but he couldn’t help smiling.

This place made for some great photos. In fact, he was trying to get a shot of the barista in her sparkly rainbow lollipop costume when he caught a flash of white rose in the corner of his lens. Turning and scanning up slowly, he look in broad hands, an excellent chest clad in a very shiny and very, very tight green shirt, a strong jaw with just the right amount of--

Holy fuck. His blind date was Christophe Giacometti. And Phichit had left his rose on the table to take pictures. On the table with _Yuri._ No. No, no, no.

He moved faster than his hamster making for the spot under the dresser. Dived on top of the rose, out of breath as he clutched it in hand and slid into the seat across from his roommate. Yuri didn’t even blink. Didn’t even _look_ at him. Did he...he’d met Chris. Were they…? Yuri’d never said anything when Phichit rhapsodized about Chris’s ass. That had to mean there wasn’t a...thing..there, right?

Wide-eyed, Phichit turned, worried to find Chris staring back at Yuri like something out of a teen rom-com. Instead, he noticed the man behind Chris. Silver hair, blue eyes. Victor. Chris brought _Victor Nikiforov_ as his wingman. This was _perfect_.

Especially since Chris was definitely not looking at Yuri right now. Phichit beamed and waved. Chris winked in response as they headed over.

“Hey, Yuri,” Phichit whispered, “give me your glasses.”  
  
  
“What? But--”  
  
  
Phichit reached over and snagged them from Yuri’s face. “Just trust me.”  
  
This was going to be a very, very good trip.


End file.
